princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
A Day To Remember
A Day to Remember is the fifth episode for the New Prince of Tennis Specials. Summary Ootori Choutarou loses one of his shuffle matches which will determine what court he'll be in. He takes some advice from Marui and wins the second match. Synopsis The U-17 players have their daily pratice matches. Amongst all this, Choutarou still feels down about Shishido. Meanwhile the U-17 camp coaches discuss the middle school players and which courts should play against each other next. In the morning, Marui and Amane approach Choutarou at a sign board (which has their courts assigned on it). Apparently Marui is in Court 7, Amane in Court 8, and Choutarou being in Court 6. Choutarou learns about his new opponent too, Enjoji Kazuki. His match against Enjoji begins with Oshitari and Atobe observing it. At the beginning Choutarou starts off strong winning a whole game. But it doesn't take long for Kazuki to catch up. Afterwards Enjoji shows one of his special moves, Patriot Shot, which is even faster than the Neo Scud Serve. Meanwhile Marui and Amane win both their games (while Jirou praises Marui). Choutarou still tries to win the match with the Neo Scud Serve while Enjoji plays his Patriot Shot. Everytime he hits the Patriot Shot, Choutarou losses his grip of his racquet. Jirou comes along and asks Atobe what's going on and Atobe replies saying to just watch. Enjoji wins the game by 6-2. At night, Choutarou practices alone in the indoor tennis courts. Tonpei Hirari and Kōsuke Tenjin come to help him practice. Choutarou agrees and soon enough he plays his Neo Scud Serve. The highschoolers were unable to return it and gave up. They appear later at a vending machine discussing Choutarou's power. They also say that they'll continue to be in the lowest courts if its like this. Marui eavesdrops on their conversation. After Marui sees who Choutarou's next opponent will be he gives Choutarou some advice about practicing his gripping for his raquet. Choutarou follows his advice to the point were his hand hurts he can't even hold a spoon properly. Jirou wins his match the next day, and gets assigned to Court 5. Before Choutarou's second match against Enjoji, Marui looks at Choutarou's grip on his racquet. He sees that its pretty much worn down and gives Chutarou a new one given to him by Jackal. Choutarou plays his match against Enjoji and is able to return the Patriot Shot. They play each other until Choutarou wins. Choutarou gets assigned to Court 6 for winning his match. Gallery c1.jpg|U-17 players gathered around a sign board c2.jpg|Discussing Choutarou's next opponent c3.jpg|Two players with different personalities meet c4.jpg|Don't judge a racquet by its cover c5.jpg|Jirou praises Marui c6.jpg|The highschoolers offering to help him practice c7.jpg|Following Marui's advice c8.jpg|Marui giving Choutarou his grip tape c9.jpg|All's well that ends well a day to remember promo img.jpg|Promotional Image Ootori practicing with a machine.gif Ootori soloing Tenjin and Hirari in practice session.gif Ootori showing his Neo Scud Serve to Tenjin.gif Hirari and Tenjin getting solo'd by Ootori.gif Ootori showing his Neo Scud Serve.gif Category:New Prince of Tennis Episode Category:Episode